


carry on, tyrannus

by yohiomfg



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, My first fic, POV Baz, POV Simon, This idea just popped into my head, canonverse, its like a oneshot, prompt i guess, sorry if its bad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohiomfg/pseuds/yohiomfg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to kiss the name out of him. Tyrannus, Tyrannus, Tyrannus. It sounds overused, even if it is Snow saying it so many times. I want to kiss him until he forgets about this immature game.</p>
<p>(A story in which Simon has the brilliant idea of calling Baz by his first name.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry on, tyrannus

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic on ao3, and kind of my first serious fic ever?? i've never written snowbaz before, but this idea popped into my head and i felt like i needed to share it with this growing fandom. i hope you enjoy :) help me out by commenting on any mistakes you see, for i have no beta. this also might turn into a mini snowbaz oneshot series, who knows??

**BAZ**

I was always proud of the name Pitch. It resembled strength, it reminded those in the World of Mages of leadership and wits, and it rolled nicely off the tongue of anyone who was fit to carry such a name. Though, my full name could be a nuisance at times. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. It was long and no one, not even my father, called me by Tyrannus. 

Unless you count Simon fucking Snow. 

I know for a fact he's calling me Tyrannus just to piss me off, and I'm about ready to shove the bloke down another flight of stairs (this nonsense has been going on since early afternoon). His reasoning is simple as always. "You still won't stick to calling me Simon, so I won't call you Baz until you do." He's like a child. Snow is an adult and he acts 7 years old. 

I'm in love with a 7 year old adult, I can't understand myself for the likes of me.

**SIMON**

I can tell Baz is at his wits end. He has that permanent pout plastered onto his face and he's looking straight at me. It's not so much his hungered look. Rather, his look that screams aggravated. If we were still attending Watford, I would assume he was plotting something against me. Second thought, he probably still is.

Sometimes Anathema really did come in handy.

**BAZ**

I'm staring Snow down and I can tell he knows what he's done wrong. I can almost see the bloody smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Hey, Tyrannus," he starts, making me scoff. "Something wrong?" I do the best I can to keep myself from lunging at him and knocking him against the back of the couch, just to startle him into stopping. Not because it would be bad for Snow, no, I just don't want Bunce snapping at me if I break any of her furniture. The woman is small, but she has at temper that leaves someone with their tail between their legs no matter how stoic. It's almost as if she puts magic into her scolding to make one feel ten times the guilt.

**SIMON**

Baz is treating me like I'm having a child's tantrum, staring me down like a mother does her misbehaved son or daughter. Yeah, I'm doing this for my own personal pleasure, and maybe that's a childish thing, but Baz is the one getting so upset over his first name being called. If you ask me, that's more kid-like than what I've been doing for he past few hours (four, maybe five?).

**BAZ**

Rather than snapping a couch leg, I place a hand on my hip as the other reaches toward the upholstery behind Snow's head. I'm so close I can smell him. He no longer smells like smoke as he did when he was in Watford. It's a lighter scent now, almost like scones and herbal tea. I breathe in and talk quietly as if someone could hear besides the two of us. "If you don't stop I'll find a way to make you." I try to sound intimidating and level-headed, when really I'm so irritated the sentence almost comes out angrily.

**SIMON**

Out of the eight years I've known Baz, I've realized you could drag him in simply if you get on his nerves. He's practically in the palm of your hand, so easy to manipulate, when he's pissed. While I was still at Watford, I never intentionally did this. I just did the usual getting on his bad side, and most likely it ended up with him in front of me, close enough to reach out and touch.

Of course, I didn't think about reaching out and touching Baz as I do now. I used to think of touching Baz as a violent thing. Now, I want to hold his cheeks in my hands and press my forehead against the soft spot on his chest. Yet, I'm sure he's thinking the opposite at the moment. He looks furious hanging over me like this.

**BAZ**

I want to kiss the name out of him. Tyrannus, Tyrannus, Tyrannus. It sounds overused, even if it is Snow saying it so many times. I want to kiss him until he forgets about this immature game. 

**SIMON**

Baz took the bait, and I have him right in front of me. I feel smarter knowing I successfully noticed Baz's anger fluke and took advantage of it, and that it worked no less. 

Recently, Baz has been busy with school work and family business and rarely comes over to mine and Penny's flat anymore. It's been a week since our last proper kiss and I was hoping to get him irritated enough when he finally came to visit, so he would give me kisses that made up for the wasted time. 

"Try your best, Tyrannus," I speak one last phrase before I feel the air from Baz's huff hit my face. Then he's leaning in and I feel as if I've never been more eager for something. Our lips touch and I can almost see Baz's blush through my closed eyelids.

**BAZ**

Fucking Simon and his manipulative ways. Since when did he get so crafty? It came down to the moment of the kiss before I realized Snow was trying to lure me in. To get back at him, I pushed against his mouth so his back pressed against the couch, most likely uncomfortably smushing his wings between skin and cushion.

It must have worked, because Simon pushed back off the couch and held my shoulders to keep me in place. I smirked into the kiss, just as he started doing that wonderful thing with his chin. I follow this time, used to the motions and the constant up and down. 

**SIMON**

I hold the back of Baz's neck, pulling him impossibly closer to me. It's almost hungry, the kiss. I know I've been aching for a moment like this, and I can tell Baz has as well. Though, it's just a kiss and it ends as quickly as it began, but it left me panting and embarrassed.

I expect it to be over, the moment we had, but it doesn't end. Baz, he starts to kiss the moles on my face. The couple under the ear, the one on my neck (His favorite for whatever reason). I'm blushing, even more so when Baz speaks up.

**BAZ**

I've missed him. It's been at least a week and a half since my last visit to Bunce's flat. I was too irritated to realize it, since Snow was busying himself with his stupid game. When the kiss ended, I couldn't pull away just yet. I wanted the moment to drag out so I began doing my favorite thing (Though I'll never admit I love kissing Snow's moles). In between each small peck, I say his name, his first name. This might be payback, or this might be my final attempt to get him to stop with the bloody Tyrannus thing. 

"Simon." A kiss. "Simon." Another under his jawline. "You're an idiot." I tease him, and I know he's used to the insult. Only now, it was a show of affection instead of scolding him for a colossal screw up. The name calling makes him scoff and try to push me away. I push against him in protest, but pull my face back to look at him properly.

**SIMON**

He's gorgeous.

**BAZ**

Crowley, he's beautiful. 

**SIMON**

I stay still as Baz and I share a gaze. He called me by my first name, and I live up to my promises. "Baz," I say, kissing his cheek and finally moving from my place. He seems to be relieved I finally dropped the Tyrannus bit, a faint smile tugging at his lips. He huffs quietly before breaking the mood to sit on the couch next to me. (Even that little act was graceful, I'll never know how he does it.) 

**BAZ**

Finally, the damn game is over. I hate to break the moment, but we can't do much with Bunce in the room over. She'll conveniently walk in at the worst of times, as usual, then scold us for flirting. "It's my house too, so stop using it as a love nest. I'm looking at you, Basil," She would say, making me blush and Simon giggle. It's unfair how we witness her talking to her boyfriend over Skype, twirling her curly hair and laughing, yet we can't even kiss in front of her. 

I would never argue, though. Bunce would spell me into some sort of animal. 

**SIMON**

I'm almost upset that the mood was gone, I was enjoying having Baz back. I try to stay affectionate, linking my arm with his and putting my weight against him. I smirk to myself, thinking of a way to make him stay over longer. "Hey..?" Baz turns his head, raising a brow. A gesture for me to continue. 

"Can you make some tea.. Pitch?"

**BAZ**

Bloody hell.

**\-- END --**


End file.
